


[Prequel Side Stories] Where My Home Is

by geeelatinnn



Series: Where My Home Is [2]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Do not read if you're under 18, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friendship, It's not that descriptive though, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeelatinnn/pseuds/geeelatinnn
Summary: Snippets of what happened between Juri and Taiga during their high school days up to the early days of their university years.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Tanaka Juri
Series: Where My Home Is [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806505
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	1. Buddy Up!

“Juri,” Jesse dragged Juri to the end of the gym away from where all their classmates were with Shintaro a few steps behind them making sure no one was following them. “Why did you choose to buddy up with the transferee? You’ve seen how bad he is at sports.”

“You even picked him for the group project before us. And it hurts.” Shintaro dramatically placed his hand on his chest. “What if someone else were to choose us?”

“That won’t happen as everyone pretty much knows they shouldn’t mess with our group dynamics.” Juri drank some of his water. “I was pretty sure no one would pick the new kid anyway so might as well spare him the despair of not getting picked.”

“But, Juri…” Jesse was struggling to organize his thoughts in a way that won’t sound offensive.

“He’ll bring us down and you know it.” Shintaro bluntly said. “Why’d you pick him anyway? Is it because he’s cute?”

“Shut up. He’s coming.” Jesse warned as he saw the blond boy approach them.

“Ah, excuse me.” The boy politely approached them. “I thought you might want some…” He was about to give Juri a bottle of water but noticed he already had one in his hand. “Oh, you already have one.”

“You’d be surprised how much Juri could drink.” Jesse chuckled.

“Don’t take what these two says to heart. Kyomoto Taiga, right?” Juri took the bottle of water still as he thought it would be rude not to.

Taiga nodded. “Thank you for choosing me. I really thought I’d be left out. Being a transferee and I suck at sports.”

“So you know that?” Shintaro remarked.

“Stop it.” Juri nudged his shoulder. “This is Jesse,” gesturing to the taller male. “And this frank one’s Shintaro. They might be a little rowdy sometimes but they’re nice. You can call me Juri.”

Their gym teacher blew on his whistle to call everyone’s attention that their class was over. The four boys went to the locker room to change their clothes. Their next class was their music class. The teacher asked them to pair up for their practical exams that would be scheduled a month from now. Not knowing anyone in class Taiga stayed in his seat, he decided to wait for someone to come talk to him or worse case scenario had their teacher assign him with someone. To his surprise, Juri moved to the seat beside him and Jesse with Shintaro occupied the ones behind the two of them.

“Do you play any instruments in particular?” Juri asked as he wrote their names on the list before giving it behind him to Jesse.

Taiga nodded while staring down on his desk. He didn’t know how to react to Juri’s kindness, he must have noticed that he couldn’t find his own partner and took him in again just like in gym class. “I can play the guitar.”

“I usually just join the chorus or rap. Are you okay with that?”

Taiga nodded.

Juri chuckled and Taiga swears the sound of his laugh was like music to his ears he flushed just hearing it.

“Are you just going to nod at anything I say?”

Taiga shook his head no.

“Am I making you uncomfortable?”

“No!” Taiga said a little too loud that everyone else in the room turned their attention to them. “I’m sorry.” He bowed his head and raised it up when everyone was back to discussing what they were going to do for the exam with their partners.

Juri laughed at him. “It’s just that,” Juri scratched his nose. “I already dragged you at gym class and here I am now not even asking you first but going ahead and deciding on my own. Just tell me if I’m being a bit too much.”

Taiga shook his head and turned to face Juri. “I really appreciate it. No one would choose to be paired up with the new kid anyway.” He looked down and turned to face the front again, he felt flushed when Juri’s eyes met his and it made him feel a bit embarrassed. He hoped Juri didn’t notice it.

“You’re as gloomy as the weather outside.” Juri pointed at the windows.

“Do you have an umbrella?”

“I use a raincoat. It’s pretty hard to use an umbrella while riding a bike.”

The two of them discussed what they’d do for the exam. Taiga suggested doing an original song and Juri agreed as long as the notes are not too high and the lyrics wouldn’t be too difficult to memorize. They were going to write it together during music class but Taiga looked excited when talking about lyric writing. He thinks Taiga would probably end up writing pretty much the whole song. They settled for a theme first and threw in words they wanted to be included and start working from there but their thoughts were interrupted by the continuous chuckling of the two boys behind them.

“Both of you do understand that this is an exam, righ?” Juri knocked on their desk. “That you have to take seriously.”

“We are taking this seriously.” Jesse snickered.

“Really?” Juri raised his eyebrow as he pointed in the words scribbled on the notebook between them. “Maracas? Backflips? Wind chimes?”

“Hey, don’t copy our ideas.” Shintaro closed the notebook and pulled it over to him. “Even if you are our friend that’s cheating."

Juri was shaking his head and went back to discussing things with Taiga. When their class ended it was still raining. Juri spotted Taiga walking out of the main building and he stopped his bike to observe him a little, he looked like a lost child trying to avoid bumping into people. To which Taiga was unsuccessful as two boys who were goofing around bumped into him making him lose his balance and he landed on a puddle of mud.

Juri went to help him get up. Taiga was covered in mud.

"We better get you washed up. Get on." Juri told him, more of a command than a request.

"But - "

"My place is nearby. Or would you rather take the bus covered in mud?"

**_But a car will pick me up at the bus stop when I get there._ ** Taiga was embarrassed and did not want to give off a sheltered rich boy impression this early that he just did what Juri said. He got on Juri's bike and he held his umbrella in a way that could cover them both.

"Don't mind me. You might get a cold if you get too soaked by the rain." Juri said as he pedalled his bike.

Taiga brought down the umbrella and tilted it a little so he won't hit Juri's back too much. When they got to Juri's place Taiga was a little hesitant and stopped at the hallway.

"On second thought, I don't want to cause trouble for your family. I should just go." He took a step back but Juri grabbed him by the wrist.

"Let's just go."

The first thing Taiga noticed as they entered the apartment was the shoe rack by the doorway, there were only two other pairs of shoes. Three now that Juri has placed the one he just took off. He gave Taiga a pair of indoor slippers.

"There's a washing machine inside. Use it to wash your clothes." Juri opened the door of the bathroom and led Taiga inside. "This door," he knocked on the door at the left side near the sink. "It leads directly to the bedroom. I'll leave a set of clothes there for you to wear while you wait for your clothes to dry." He got a towel from the small cabinet inside his bathroom. "You can use this."

"Maybe you should shower first. You got a little wet by the rain too."

"Not worse than you." Juri pushed him towards the shower and left the bathroom.

Juri boiled some water to prepare tea when he heard a melody, listening in further it was someone singing. Taiga was singing from his shower. His voice sent a warm feeling over Juri and he can't even hear it that clearly. His heart seemed to have skipped a beat.

Taiga accidentally opened the main door of the bathroom and Juri saw him jump on his feet at his own mistake and he found it adorable. Knowing that Taiga was probably already changing clothes Juri went ahead and took a shower. When he got out, he found Taiga leaning his head on the back of the sofa.

"Would you like some tea?" Juri was drying his hair. 

There was no reply from Taiga and when he looked towards his direction Taiga was asleep. Juri took a blanket from his bedroom and put it over Taiga. It was getting a bit late almost close to dinner time. He prepared food that would be enough for the two of them.

Taiga woke up when he smelled food, he folded the blanket before walking to the kitchen. Juri was setting the table.

"Ah, you're awake. I hope you don't mind but I only had ingredients for tonkatsu right now."

"I've caused you enough trouble already. Aren't anyone else coming home soon?"

Juri shook his head. "I live here alone. It's closer to the university I'm aiming for so I moved here when I started high school. Minami High School for the Arts has lax rules and lets junior and senior students take electives so I thought it was a good choice. I also get to dye my hair whatever color I want to. Come here and take a seat."

There was something in the way Juri talked that Taiga wanted to do everything he said. The two of them talked all through dinner: about their family, their interests, and a bunch of random stuff that they both lost track of time. The rain had also stopped when they finished cleaning up the dining table.

"I'm sorry I kept you too long." **_But actually, I'm not sorry._** "Your parents might get worried about you."

"They're out of town."

"Have you ever even taken the bus this late?"

**_I can just book a cab to pick me up._** "I don't normally take it this late."

"I'll take you home then. Is it far from here?"

"Can I just stay over?" He knows he's being selfish by suddenly asking this but he doesn't care, he wants to spend more time with Juri. Being with Juri felt warm and he wants to stay a little longer around him.

"The other bedroom is empty. I told you I live alone. I can't possibly have a young master sleeping on the sofa, I only have one bed."

"Then let's share it."


	2. Spare Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juri took Taiga's phone and typed in his work schedule. "There. You can check it anytime now."

Juri woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. His brows furrowed from frustration until he saw the caller Id and immediately sat up and answered the call.

**_Did I wake you?_ **

"No. I was playing. What's up?"

**_I'm on my way there._ **

Juri got up from his bed so fast his foot got caught in his blanket and he fell on the floor.

**_Are you okay?_ **

"Yeah, my foot just got caught on the blanket. How far away are you?"

**_I just left the house._ **

"I'll see you in a while then." 

Taiga hung up. Juri took a quick shower before preparing snacks for them. Taiga has been coming over as much as he wants to, there are even times when he doesn't even ask Juri anymore and they just end up going to Juri's apartment together after their classes. They worked on their homeworks together that Jesse and Shintaro were shocked when Juri seemed to be doing better at their classes.

Juri never minded Taiga coming over, apart from Taiga's strictness when doing homework he pretty much liked having him around. There's already even a spot for Taiga's shoes at the shoe rack and he had his own slippers at this point now. Juri has gotten so used to Taiga coming over there's a spot in his sofa that he never occupies anymore even when he's alone as it was for Taiga. Jesse and Shintaro sometimes joined in on their study sessions and even they have warmed up to Taiga.

"Taiga, you can't stay long today." Juri said when they finished two runs of the song they composed for their music exam.

"Why?" Taiga frowned. "Am I overstaying my welcome?"

Taiga looked cute Juri couldn't help but ruffle his hair. "I'd even give you a spare key if you asked for it. I just don't want to leave you alone. The café I work part time at had finished renovations so I'll be working there again."

"Do you work there every day?"

"I used to. At first it was just because I wanted to avoid gaming too much with Jesse and Shintaro but eventually since the owner was nice and gave me flexible schedule I actually liked it. The owner teaches me different recipes from time to time."

"So will you still work there every day?" Taiga cornered him at the edge of the sofa.

Juri took Taiga's phone and typed in his work schedule. "There. You can check it anytime now."

Taiga smiled as he took his phone back and renamed the note Juri made. Juri took a key from his key box by the doorway and placed a small tiger keychain on it.

"Here," he handed the key to Taiga. "So you wouldn't have to wait for me outside the door in case you get here before I do. Just… don't burn down my apartment."


	3. Make Your Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Juri! Juri! JUUURRRRRIIIII!!!!" Jesse kept on shouting. "Darn it!" He shouted when they lost the game. "Juri? Where's your head, man?"
> 
> "Probably where Taiga is." Shintaro teased and Juri threw a pillow at him.

"Juri! Juri! JUUURRRRRIIIII!!!!" Jesse kept on shouting. "Darn it!" He shouted when they lost the game. "Juri? Where's your head, man?"

"Probably where Taiga is." Shintaro teased and Juri threw a pillow at him.

Juri checked his phone, there was no new message from Taiga since he told him that he had arrived at rehearsals. They haven't spent much time together apart from when they were in school ever since Taiga got a part in a musical. Taiga sometimes went to the cafe Juri works part time at and studies his script there when he has no rehearsals but Juri has to work.

"What's up with the two of you anyway? Are you like dating or something?" Jesse turned off the gaming console and switched it to a variety show.

"No." Shintaro answered instead of Juri. "Juri's too chicken to say it and Taiga's too dense to notice."

Juri threw a potato chips bag to Shintaro as it was the first thing his hand was able to grab.

"Oh thanks, man. I was getting hungry."

Juri leaned back on the sofa. "I was dropping hints but he doesn't seem to notice it. We've been watching nothing but romance movies when we get the chance but he falls asleep halfway due to exhaustion from rehearsals."

"I knew it!" Jesse snapped his fingers. "You got close to him because he's cute."

"That's not it. He looked really lost in his first week when he transferred mid way sophomore year. I kinda felt sorry so I really just intended to help him out a little but then… well. Things happened. And here we are now in our senior year."

"Well better make your move soon. Taiga seemed to have made some friends at rehearsals and one of them looks good. My junior high classmate, Kochi, posted a picture of him, Taiga, and a guy named Hokuto." Shintaro showed Jesse and Juri his phone.

"This guy looks like trouble, Juri. Shin's right. Better make your move soon."

"Shut up." Juri dropped Shintaro's phone on the table.

"Have you ever talked about uni? You, Shin, and I have pretty much decided to enter the same uni but what about Taiga?"

"He probably hasn't asked him about that."

"I don't want to influence Taiga's uni choice so I told him not to tell me yet."

"Or are you just scared the two of you will be separated once in uni?"

"Shut up, Shintaro!"


	4. Twenty Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you tired from rehearsals or do you have energy to play 20 questions?” Shintaro asked. “Juri’s taking his sweet time at the shower anyway.”
> 
> “I could play.”
> 
> “Only, we get to ask questions,” Shintaro gestured his finger between him and Jesse. “And you only get to answer.”

“We’re glad you could make it, Taiga.” Jesse greeted him as soon as Taiga got to the living room with his duffel bag. “Just look how excited Juri got. It’s reflected in all these tomato related food he made for all of us.”

Taiga placed down his duffel bag and took his usual seat at the sofa. Even Jesse and Shintaro knew what spot was for Taiga and that they should not even dare try to take that spot or they’ll get smacked by Juri.

“Are you tired from rehearsals or do you have energy to play 20 questions?” Shintaro asked. “Juri’s taking his sweet time at the shower anyway.”

“I could play.”

“Only, we get to ask questions,” Shintaro gestured his finger between him and Jesse. “And you only get to answer.”

“What? Why?”

“What’s your favorite food?” Shintaro threw in a question.

“Tomatoes.”

“Are you sure you want to go to the same uni as us?” Now it was Jesse’s turn.

“I’m pretty much set on it, yeah.”

“Are you going to keep your hair blond?”

“I guess so.”

“Do you like Jesse?” Shintaro asked.

“I do. He’s always bright and energetic.”

“Do you love Jesse?”

“As a friend?” Taiga noticed that Shintaro and Jesse moved back every time he answered their question and when they threw in another one. “What are you guys doing?”

Jesse waved his finger around. “Only we get to ask questions. Do you like Shin?”

“I do. Always a good time with Shin.”

“Do you love Shin?”

“Again, as a friend or what?” Taiga stood up to follow them as they were already close to the doorway. "Juri!" Taiga called for backup as he still didn't know how to handle the two on his own but Juri couldn't hear him because he had music on inside the bathroom.

"Do you like Juri?"

"Of course he does." Jesse answered for him while the two boys were already wearing their shoes.

"Do you love Juri?"

"Of course, I do."

"Good because he loves you too. Not like the love the three of us have for each other." Shintaro pointed around him, Jesse, and Taiga.

Juri got out of the bathroom. "Were you calling me?" He asked Taiga who pointed towards the doorway. "Where are you guys going? I thought we were having movie night tonight?"

"I remembered we had something important to do." Shintaro said as Jesse nodded along.

"And that is?" Juri crossed his arms.

"To stay alive."

"What?"

"Ask Taiga." The two boys said at the same time before going out the door.

Taiga laughed and walked back to the sofa. "They all look delicious, Juri."

"What did Shintaro say?" Juri hurriedly sat beside Taiga who only chuckled in response. "Come on, Taiga! What did those two say?"

Taiga wasn't responding but was instead simply looking at Juri with a smile and chuckled. 

"You're really not going to talk?" Juri started tickling Taiga until they fell down on the sofa.

"I'll talk, I'll talk!" Taiga said in between his laughter. Juri was on top of him holding down Taiga's hands above his head. "Shintaro said…" Taiga chuckled.

"Get to the point." 

"You love me."

Juri was caught off guard. He loosened his grip on Taiga's hands and got off of him when he felt himself flush. Juri buried his face in his hands with his elbows resting on his thighs.

Taiga sat up while chuckling. He moved closer to Juri. "Juri." Taiga knocked on Juri's hand. "Juri~" Taiga was shaking Juri.

"Ahhhhhh!" Juri shouted in frustration and fell back on the sofa. He covered his eyes with his hand. "It's true though. I just wanted to be the one to tell you. And not like this. I'm not frustrated that I love you, I'm frustrated I didn't get to be the one to say it."

"Then say it." Taiga shook him again.

"Stop it." Juri held Taiga's wrists with both his hands. "I love you, okay?"

Taiga looked amused. He rarely gets to see Juri as flustered as now. Taiga leaned in and kissed Juri on the cheeks. It startled Juri too much that he let go of Taiga and stood up.

"We should probably let them back in." Juri changed the subject. "They never left anyway. Both their phones are right there." He pointed at the table. And headed for the doorway.

"Oi, Tanaka Juri." Taiga spread out his arms.

Juri walked back and hugged Taiga. "You've worked hard today, Tai." He patted his head.

“My boyfriend gives such a warm hug. I could get used to this.”

“What did you just call me?” Juri pulled away from their hug enough so he could face Taiga.

Taiga chuckled. “Go get your friends back in here and brag about sweeping me off my feet or something.”


	5. Payment Options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Play with me~" Taiga said in a sing song voice while swinging his feet in the air.
> 
> "You know these are the rare times I wish you had rehearsals."

"Juri~ play with me~" Taiga was lying flat on the sofa playing with Juri's hair.

"Ah~ Tai. Stop it." Juri was seated on the floor trying to solve the math problem from his college entrance exam reviewer. He has written it over and over again but he still can't come up with an answer that was part of the choices. 

"Play with me~" Taiga said in a sing song voice while swinging his feet in the air.

"You know these are the rare times I wish you had rehearsals."

"My parents said no because they think I should focus on my exams."

"Then why aren't you reviewing?" Juri turned to look at Taiga for the first time since he arrived almost four hours ago.

Taiga pecked him on the forehead. "I'm already done. I'm just waiting for you to finish so we could check our answers together." He pointed to his own copy of the reviewer. "You'd know if you looked my direction even just once earlier."

Taiga's side of the table was much tidier compared to Juri's chaos of erasers and scratch papers. Taiga laid back on his back on the sofa and started fiddling with his phone. Juri turned back to his reviewer.

"I won't get anywhere if you keep bugging me." Juri was on edge with the college exams right around the corner. Taiga had already taught him for the past days and he wanted to do this one on his own now to test his ability but he was getting nowhere.

"Don't even think about cheating, Juri. Don't look at my answers." Taiga said. "If you still can't move with math for another hour I'm going to teach you again. But it won't be for free this time."

"You have so much more money than me, Tai."

"I'm not talking about money, Juri." Taiga moved and sat beside Juri on the floor. "I only take payments in forms of hugs and cuddles."

"He~ so you're getting hugs and cuddles from Shin and Jesse when you teach them too?" Juri jokingly said.

Taiga nodded. "My services aren't free."

"No." Juri wrapped his arm around Taiga. "You should not teach them again."

Taiga chuckled. "I'm kidding. I get them to carry things for me in exchange for me teaching them. Only you are allowed to hug and cuddle me."

"Good." Juri patted Taiga's head before he went back to his reviewer.


	6. Move In?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juri pulled him in for an embrace. “We’re hopeless, aren’t we? Knowing what we want but just can’t get to seem to say them out loud.”
> 
> “But still, we get through each other, right?”

Taiga came home from rehearsals just in time for dinner, he dropped off his bag inside their room first and took off his coat before proceeding to the kitchen where Juri was. Juri had his back turned to him as he was chopping some tomatoes.

“Welcome home.” Juri greeted him without looking, his whole attention was on the tomatoes he was chopping.

“Juri~” Taiga put his arms around Juri over his shoulders and kissed his cheeks, the left one first then the right one. Juri smiled but still did not give him the attention he craved. “Juri~!” Taiga jumped on Juri, wrapping his legs around him and putting his entire weight on Juri.

Juri almost lost his balance if he was not able to hold the kitchen counter. “Taiga! We would have fallen down. That’s dangerous.”

Taiga chuckled. “But we would have fallen down together.”

Juri patted Taiga’s head. “Get off, baby tiger. The pasta might get over cooked.” When Taiga got off of him Juri turned around and kissed Taiga’s nose. “Go take a bath first. Dinner will be ready after you’re done.”

Taiga nodded his head but gave Juri a naught grin to which Juri just laughed.

“I’m a little bit scared that you might be planning something. But I really have to get back to cooking.”

Taiga timed his bath, he tried to clean himself up the best he can in time with how long Juri usually cooks pasta sauce from scratch. He wrapped his towel around him and went to their bedroom.

“JURI!” Taiga screamed.

Juri heard him from the kitchen and ran to the bedroom in panic, but Taiga was nowhere to be found.

“Boo!” 

Juri jumped to his feet when Taiga appeared behind the door. Taiga was laughing at him, half naked holding a towel around his neck.

“Don’t scare me like that, Tai.” Juri took the towel from Taiga’s neck and dried Taiga’s hair.

Taiga was taking steps to get closer to him but Juri kept taking a step back. It was all going according to Taiga’s plan, when they were close enough to the bed he tackled Juri down and locked their lips together. Juri was not one to deny him and held Taiga by his hips as they shared a passionate kiss, tongues dancing together.

Taiga pulled away from their liplock. “Warm me up?” He whispered in Juri’s ear before he attacked Juri’s neck, kissing, sucking and nipping as he went. Juri’s moans filled the room and Taiga just couldn’t get enough of the sound. Juri rolled them over the bed so that he would be on top.

“Someone’s hungry for attention tonight.” Juri grinned and leaned down to capture Taiga’s lips once more.

Taiga raised up his legs to wrap them around Juri, his towel falling on the bed exposing him. When Juri moved down to kiss his neck, Taiga took one of his hands and started sucking on his fingers. Taiga could feel Juri’s chuckle on his skin.

“Maybe craving for more than just attention?” Juri raised his eyebrow. He moved his now wet fingers between Taiga’s thighs. “What’s one plus zero, Tai?”

“Huh? Your dirty talk’s getting weird but one - ” Taiga gasped as Juri put a finger inside him.

Juri laughed victoriously for catching his boyfriend off guard, marveling at the sight of Taiga’s beauty painted with arousal as the room was now filled with Taiga’s voice.

“One plus one?”

“Tw - two.” Taiga barely manages the word out as Juri added another finger as he played around Taiga. Juri’s name rolled out of his mouth as he caught his breath. Juri knows well how to pleasure Taiga and he is completely on high now.

“Two plus one?” Juri whispered in Taiga’s ear.

“Thr - ” Taiga was unable to form the words anymore as he shivered under Juri’s touch, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Weakly he reached for Juri’s shirt gently pulling it up.

Juri pulled out his fingers and let down Taiga’s legs on the bed. “Dinner’s getting cold you horny tiger. Dress up and meet me at the dining room.” Juri fixed his shirt and chuckled as he went out of the room.

“TANAKA JURI!” Taiga called out of frustration.

Taiga ate dinner while glaring at Juri, he was angry right now with Juri being such a tease but he would never pass on Juri’s homemade tomato sauce pasta that he knew Juri perfected to suit his taste. Juri merely chuckled at him and went on to finish his dinner.

“Wash the dishes for me, okay? I need a bath too.” Juri said as they cleaned the table. He kissed the back of Taiga’s neck before leaving the kitchen.

Thinking they might pick up where they left off, Taiga waited for Juri in their bedroom while scrolling through his phone. Thirty minutes passed and still no Juri. Juri’s phone was in their room so it was not possible that he ended up playing games while in the bath. Taiga went out of their bedroom and found Juri in the living room watching anime.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” Taiga said as he sat down next to Juri. “I’ve been waiting for my cuddle and you’re here watching anime!”

Juri laughed. “I think you were waiting for more than a cuddle. And honestly, you should take this time to rest. You’ve been coming home from rehearsals late for the past days and you deserve to get some rest.”

“Exactly! I’ve been coming home awfully late for the past few days. I usually just pass out after dinner. I finally got to be here early and my boyfriend would rather watch anime!”

Juri pinned down Taiga on the sofa and locked their lips together, gently and lovingly. Taiga’s hand runs through his hair, pulling him closer to him as their kiss goes deeper. Juri pulled off their kiss and stripped Taiga down to his boxers before he planted kisses all over his body, sending Taiga’s body into a frenzy when he started kissing his thighs. Taiga pulled Juri up and rid him of his clothes too. The two of them are fully exposed on the couch.

“You asked for this, Tai.” Juri whispered in a low voice over Taiga’s ear which sent shivers down his spine.

Juri wrapped his hand around Taiga’s erection and he felt Taiga’s lip shiver in their shared liplock. He pulled and tugged gently at first, running his thumb over the head and spreading Taiga’s cum all over him as Juri increased the speed of his hand movement.

Taiga broke off from their kiss, trying hard to catch his breath as Juri was moving faster now. He dug his nails on Juri’s back, his knees slowly raising up. All Juri could hear now was Taiga’s moans and his name being called out with a voice filled with a mixture of lust and arousal. Juri laughed victoriously as Taiga arched his back in pleasure. Juri plugged his fingers in Taiga’s mouth, letting it dance around with Taiga’s tongue. When it was wet enough he moved it over Taiga’s thigh, slipping them in Taiga one by one.

“Tai, the condoms are in the room.”

“Fuck the condom!” Taiga’s jaw clenched.

“Oh, I thought I was supposed to fuck you?” Juri was messing around, having too much fun with how Taiga’s body was reacting to his actions.

“Just do me already, Juri!” Taiga slammed his hands on Juri’s chest as hard as he could.

Without hesitation, Juri did as he was told. He pulled out his fingers from Taiga and teased a little at his entrance before burying himself inside, feeling Taiga’s warmth all over him and a moan escaped his mouth. Taiga tugged on his hair and pulled Juri in for another heated kiss. Juri swallowed up every one of Taiga’s moans and gasps as he moved his hips to the rhythm that Taiga likes, angling himself to hit the right spots. Juri ran his hand over Taiga’s body before wrapping it around Taiga’s erection, moving in time with his thrusts.

“Juri…” Taiga could barely speak and his body shivered.

Juri tightened his grip and increased the movement of his hand until Taiga finally climaxed and released his cum all over their stomach. Juri was close to follow, clutching the sofa as he filled Taiga’s inside with his release. He pulled out of Taiga and dropped to the other side of the sofa. The two of them panting, catching their breaths.

“You really wanted to finish your anime so badly you couldn’t even be bothered to move this to the bedroom?” Taiga complained as soon as the two of them were able to regain a little composure.

Juri laughed, still a little weak. “Who was it that was so badly aroused again as soon as he walked through the door?”

Taiga flushed. “Enough! Don’t say anything more.”

Juri stood up and took Taiga by the wrist to their bathroom. “Let’s clean ourselves up before bed, horny baby tiger.”

The two of them soaked in the bathtub for a while. Juri looked around his bathroom, there was so much more things in it now compared to when he had not yet met Taiga. Taiga has a lot of his stuff in his apartment already.

“Tai, I have a lot more stuff in this apartment now than before. Mostly, because you have your own stuff here too. You’ve been spending the night quite often lately as well.”

“Are you bothered by it?” Taiga played with Juri’s fingers. “I mean, I could take them all back but really I don’t want to have to bring a heavy overnight bag everytime I come over.”

“Then don’t…” Juri was searching his head for the right way to say it but he chose to just let the bullet out and hope for a positive response. He held Taiga’s hand, Taiga gripped on it hard. “You don’t need to bring a bag or anything for that matter if you just move in already.”

Taiga loosened his grip and turned around to face Juri. “Are you asking me to live here with you?”

“Do you really need me to say it again? It’s closer to the uni compared to your house anyway. You already have your own spots and things here. And…”

“And what?”

“Well,” Juri chuckled nervously. “Uni can get really exhausting and all that. Being around you… well… being around you makes me feel at ease and it’s so much better spending free days with you than with anyone else. I don’t know, I can’t explain it too well. Can you just say yes?”

Taiga laughed. “Glad you finally caught up with the hints I’ve been dropping. I purposely been leaving my stuff here to get you to say that, I was losing hope already honestly.”

Juri pulled him in for an embrace. “We’re hopeless, aren’t we? Knowing what we want but just can’t get to seem to say them out loud.”

“But still, we get through each other, right?”

Juri nodded. “Let’s go get dried up and dressed. I need my warm cuddles from my pretty boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time to read this.
> 
> This will just be a whole bunch of side stories to my multi-chaptered fic "Where My Home Is" as I had a little too much time playing around this AU. I am not sure how many chapters this one will have but I do hope you enjoy some snippets of their life before they went to university and broke up and stuff.
> 
> Thoughts are welcome. You may drop them here or DM me at twitter @geeelatinnn


End file.
